Breaking Tomorrow
by WiseSkyLight
Summary: A drop in the ocean. A player of shadows arrives. And the cycle of rebirth begins. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Summary: A drop in the ocean. A player of shadows arrives. And the cycle of rebirth begins.

Beta'd by **HoldTheLineDon'tLookBack**

 **AN:** I should explain that this story has a unusual style and structure, as I am experimenting with my writing. However, I hope you enjoy it. Also, this story is slash. So if you don't like it then don't read it.

 **Pairing:** Harry/Sebastian

* * *

Breaking Tomorrow

* * *

1

Prologue

1

 _You need to run..._

Those were the last words Harry's mother had told him in a sorrowful voice. Well, he should say his new mother had told him now that they were related by flesh and blood, after all this was a new world. A new, strange world that was filled with shinigami and angels. Though, this did not surprise him, as he had seen stranger things in his time. Now back to the voice. Yes, the voice. The voice that sent a chill down his spine as she spoke those faithful words in a remorseful tone, as if she was about to do something that she will soon come to regret, and this made him uneasy, but those words were forever engraved into his mind in order to remind him of the danger he was in.

Yes, that's right. Danger. Say it with me. Danger. _Daangeer_. Listen to the sound it makes. _Daaaangeeer._

Ever since that day, he had found himself in danger at every corner he looked and every step he took put his life in jeopardy. It was as if he was being punished for breathing in something as simple as air, which seriously was not fair. Why did he have to be punished for being born? It was not as if he had done something bad. Plus he knew that he was a magnet for trouble, which is something he could never get used to. It was a part of his personality.

But the thing that he had the most difficulty was with those things. Those things that used to walk the night terrorising people, but now walk around during the day. Those things that make people too afraid to say its name. Yep, those things. Those - come closer so you can hear my voice- demons. Oh my God! I've said it. So shocking. So scandalous. Run and hide now I have said that horrid word.

Just kidding.

It was not like you guys were actually going to run...right?

Well, if you were going to run, then this is no story for you. But if not, come in to my humble abode and enjoy the story.

A story about him trying to change the world.

But before that let me tell you a story...

2

About Wizards and Witches

2

Children (Yes, I shall call you children as you are centuries younger then me), children who were born in this heartless world filled with anger, hatred, and sorrow. You are the children who will stand to inherit this dreadful world, but before you were born, before your parents even existed. Before the days Harry's new mother talked about demons, or before the years he had been made in to this strange world filled with shinigami. There was once a world filled with Wizards and Witches.

That's right. Wand waving, broom flying, witches, and wizards.

They existed, yes, but lived hidden from the world, afraid that they would be persecuted for what they were after what happened in the witch trials. Ah, the witch trials. I was never there personally, but the stories of carnage and destruction is enough to make anyone's stomach turn. This caused them to live in fear of being found out, but to counter this fear they created the Statute of Secrecy and lived happily in peace. Seems like such a happy ending, doesn't it?

Wrong.

After a certain little - well, it was not little in my eyes - event, the wizarding world changed, hungry for more power.

What is this event you ask me?

It was the event where a wizard...

Wait.

Hold on.

I forgot to tell you my favourite thing about witches and wizards. Silly me. Do forgive me. You see, one of the greatest things about these witches and wizards was their schools. Now, don't be so angry, children. I know that you kids hate school with your 'school is so annoying' or your 'school is such a bother', but this school, this fantastic and extraordinary school was great in every way, and its name was Hogwarts.

Savour that name, children. It might one day come in handy.

Hogwarts. Such an absurd, but incredible name for a school, is it not? But this school was mad in every way, though a good mad, if that's possible. At Hogwarts, you could learn anything magical from how to take care of magical creature to transfiguring a needle in to a feather... Wait, that does not seem like a big feat, but it's magic so who cares. This school taught you everything you needed to know, but that did not mean the school did not have its down sides. No place is ever perfect. Remember that kids, because it may one day save your life, the sooner you realise it the better.

The school, just like every other normal school, taught you good principles, which meant 'good' magic not the 'bad' kind, which is a shame, as there is no good magic or bad magic; it just depends on the person who uses it. But in this school, there were those who used magic for their evil doings, which brings us back to the event.

Hmmm, the event. Such a tragic event, and it all started with...

3

Death

3

Children, remember we are mortal beings, and that's the way it should stay. We should not try to play God and suffer the consequences.

But... three brothers had a different idea.

You must have all heard about the three brothers who cheated Death. Death; an all mighty, but arrogant being. If not, then I shall tell you tricking Death is no small feat, but a wizard, a mortal wizard was able to get it by outsmarting him in his own game, but his own brothers weren't so lucky. They were snatched up by Death because of their own greed for power or hunger for love, but this one wizard was able to escape this fate until he reached old age and passed the gift from Death down to his own children. And this gift was given from generation to generation until it passed down to the child of the prophecy, to that event that changed everything.

Ah, the child of the prophecy. You may know of him and his adventures through the stories now told by books, but did you know him getting that gift, that invisibility cloak, was the catalyst that caused the event. No, didn't think so. Well, it was. And that event caused the child of the prophecy to become Death's companion.

You heard me right. Death's companion. So wherever Death went the child of the prophecy followed, finding himself in an endless cycle of deaths and rebirths.

But let's not get to that part now.

The event awaits us.

The event caused by the bringing together of...

4

The Deathly Hallows

4

There is not much I could say about the Deathly Hallows, except that they consist of three things; a wand, a cloak and a stone. And that they were also created by Death himself (yes, Death is a he, but that depends on the fact that...), and according to the legend, he who possesses all three artifact would become the Master of Death.

Now isn't that a fancy title?

You see, there has only been one person who has had all three artifacts at the same time, only one, which caused the event. The poor, poor event that caused hundreds to suffer under the influence of his power. But what could have been done? It was destined to happen no matter who tried to intervene, and one person tried, but he ultimately failed. Though, he did become something no one expected, something that shocked even him. But shall I tell you what he became? No. No, I shall not as I have already told you if you have been listening closely. Plus I don't like repeating myself... which is a lie, but listen more closely this time if you have not been paying attention, children. Especially you. Yes, you the reader.

Hmm, I wonder...

Can you figure out... No, probably not.

Now let's move on to...

5

The Event

5

 _Pfft_... Ha-ha-ha.

Did you really believe that I shall tell you children what the event was?

No.

Simple as that.

What's a good story if I told you everything out right?

You will just have to keep listening to find out.

Now, on to story about...

6

Death's Companion

6

You all have most likely figured out who Death's companion is. It's the same person who is the child of the prophecy, so there is no point in saying his name, but I shall say it as confirmation for the kids that have not figured it out.

His name is Harry James Potter, and after that dreadful event he was forced to become Death's companion in order for the event to never happen again, which caused him to sacrifice something close to his heart to achieve this goal. Now living as an immortal being, trapped between death and life for what he felt like centuries, Harry began floating endlessly in an empty white space which was neither heaven nor hell. He just floated there while nothingness consumed his senses, numbing him so he would not feel a single thing. He couldn't even feel his body, or even see it.

Needless to say, it was boring.

He just spent his time in some sort of purgatory with nothing to do, so he played games in his head in hopes of stopping himself from going mad, but one day, finally, Death arrived before Harry in all his glory. He wore a pitch black robe with a hood that covered his face. The robes covered nearly all his body, except for his hands, which were as white as the moon and transparent, letting Harry see the thin bones. But the thing that stood out the most was the way the robes would make terrified moans as if they were alive.

"Master," Death said tentatively, as if he was treading on thin ice, after all he had just left his Master in this horrid place for the last couple of decades.

"Yes," Harry replied noticing that his voice sounded raspy because he has not used it in a long time. Plus he sounded annoyed.

"Master, I'm sorry for the long wait," Death apologised, "but I needed you safe after you were injured in the last world. And-"

"So you left me here," Harry interrupted. "Where there is nothing to do but keep my sanity in check."

Death winced. "I am sorry, but you left me no choice after how you behaved in the last war. You were injured badly when you died and needed time to heal."

Harry sighed, the annoyance gone. "I know how foolishly I acted, but it was for the best. If I had not acted in that way, then that world would have been lost forever."

"I know you have the best intentions at heart, Master, but sometimes you must not get yourself involved in wars. It's not your place."

"I understand what you are trying to say as I understand that death is inevitable for mortals, but let me do my best in letting the innocent ones live a little longer."

Death stayed silent for a couple of seconds and Harry knew that Death was contemplating his words.

"Fine," Death finally answered. "Do as you wish. Now that you are healed, it's time to be reborn into a new world where I will be needing your help."

"Hmm, let me guess, another war perhaps?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but this one will be like one you have never seen."

"Never seen?" This intrigued Harry.

"Yes. This time it's a world made up of..."

7

Angels and Demons and Shinigami

7

Being reborn into a new world was not a strange thing to Harry, though he could never get used to the sensation of being a baby with an adult mind, but thankfully he does not remember those years of his life as they would have been very traumatic for him. Just imagine being a helpless little baby that just eats and shits all the time. Yeah, not a great thing to have a part of your memory. Though it was at the age of nine that Harry memories of his past lives came back to him, as it would have been damaging for a baby's brain to be able to handle that amount of information at once, and it was during that time that Harry took notice of his new surroundings.

He observed that he was in a large light green, spacious room the size of a penthouse with no windows, which struck Harry as odd. _Why would a child's room have no windows?_ It was strange, though the room looked nice enough with its small toys scattered across the floor and its floral patterns painted on the wall, but for some reason the room seem cold, like the warmth it gave off was artificial. Harry did not know what this could mean, but it gave him a weird feeling like something was wrong. There was also a small child sized bed resting next to a wall to his right and to his left, a great mahogany door.

Harry stood up from the floor that he was currently sat on and walked towards the door. He examined it closely. The door was huge compared to his child body, causing him to not be able to reach the handle, but Harry had the feeling that even if he was able to reach the handle, the door would be locked. This is not just a child's room, Harry realised. It's also a container... but why contain a child? Harry knew that the people who put him in there did not know what he was. No one ever did. But this made him question why they would have the need to put a child in a prison because that is what it was.

Harry caught a glanced of mirror at the far corner of the room and walked to it. Then he froze, unable to comprehend what he was looking at for a few seconds. Now he knew why he was trapped in this room. He did not look like a normal human child and whatever trapped him in this room knew that.

Suddenly, Harry heard the door begin to unlock. Having no time to run under the covers of his bed and pretend to be asleep, Harry just stood there waiting for the person to step through. It was time to face whatever confined him to this room.

When the door fully opened, Harry saw a woman standing there with her hand on the handle of the door while her eyes peered down at him.

Harry blinked in shock. The first thing he noticed about the woman in front of him was that she was very beautiful. Her face was like a marble statue; ageless, but extremely pale. She wore a bewitching black gown with red jewels embroidered on it creating strange patterns as she walked towards him. Her long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her pale blue eyes glowed with hundreds of emotions.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. _So she's the one keeping me trapped._ He thought. And as she moved closer, Harry took a step back, causing some unreadable emotion to flash across her face. Then she smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid, child," she said in a soft voice, as if she did not want to scare him away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry stood still, standing his ground. "How do I know that?"

The woman stopped in front of him and went down on to her knees, so that she could be the same height as him, and said, "I guess you don't remember me. You were very small the last time I have visited you. I am your mother, child, and what type of mother would hurt their own children. Come closer to me, my dear."

She raised her arms as if she wanted to embrace him in a hug and Harry let her. He sensed no malicious intent from her and knew that she was telling the truth. After all the centuries that he had lived, Harry was able to tell when someone was lying and the woman was not.

In the embrace of her hug, Harry felt warm and comfortable as she moved him onto her lap and kept him in her arms. It was a long time since Harry had felt the warmth of a mother and it felt nice. The last time he felt this was ten worlds back, but that mother died.

The woman then began stroking his hair and whispered softly, "I'll keep you safe from them. I'll keep you safe from everything that tries to harm you. It's the only thing I can do for you, my child."

Her voice sound sorrowful and scared. This made Harry wonder what she was afraid of, but Harry guessed it was something to do with his appearance. Like a normal human child, Harry had long black hair, and that was it. What made him not normal was his eyes and the rest of him. You see, the white parts of his eyes were pitch black, making it look like his eyes were hollow, but the iris was blood red. His skin was deadly pale like his mother's, but he had strange markings tattooed on his arms and neck. He had not checked the rest of his body as they were covered up by his clothes but he guess that there were more marking. However, what stuck out the most to him were the wings on his back. They were as pure as snow.

Harry made himself look up at her to face her and asked, "Who are you really?"

"Why do you ask, child?" She questioned with one elegant eyebrow raised.

"You don't seem human," was his answer, which cause the woman to look surprised.

"Yes, you are right." She smiled. "I am a fallen angel."

"May I ask you something else?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do I look this way?"

Harry felt the hand stroking his head freeze for just a second then continue.

"You are still too young to understand, my son, but I can see how much you want to know. And I guess it's time."

The angel sighed once again.

"I shall tell you the truth," she began her explanation, but had a worried expression that did not suit her beautiful face. "You are either angel, shinigami or demon. You... you are a monster, my child."

She then paused for a couple of seconds after she said this as she checked for any sign of dismay on Harry's face, but instead Harry looked interested, which confused the angel.

This was the first time Harry had been born as a monster, so he was pretty intrigued. Hundreds of questions raced through his head. There were so many things to ask, but seeing the look of confusion on his mother's face, Harry decided to say, "What do you mean by monster?"

"I mean creatures that were made from chaos, death or have been cursed, but you are different, little one."

"How am I different?" Harry asked, while being rocked gently back and forth by his mother.

"You were made by us angels," she explained.

"Then how does that make you my mother?"

His mother laughed. It was a sweet sound that filled the room.

"You have my blood running through your veins as I was the one that gave birth to you."

Harry made a face at that, which caused his mother to laugh more.

 _There are some things that are best not answered_ , Harry thought, a little disturbed at how he was made.

"So that's the reason I look this way?"

"Yes, child," she said.

Without a warning, more memories bombarded Harry's mind. _This is the second time she has visited me_ , he realised, remembering the time when he was just a baby. He had just turned when a woman that looked just like his mother had visited him in this room.

"Mother," he called out, surprising her. "Why was I made?"

His mother stopped rocking him and looked deep into his eyes.

"You were made..." Her voice was tiny, but Harry could hear the words as clear as day. "You were made to one day..."

8

Kill All Demons

8

What his mother had said remained in his mind for the next couple of months. During that time, his mother had visited a couple more times, each time explaining why Harry could not go outside of this room whenever he asked to see what lies beyond this prison, but Harry never called it a prison in front of his mother. Each time his mother would say, "They would find you and kill you." They being the demons. So Harry was confined to this room, but that did not stop him from finding ways to escape from the room. He searched for vulnerabilities in the walls and doors, but found none.

 _I should just use plan B_ , he thought. So he waited for the next time his mother would visit and this took a few days. When she finally arrived, Harry was sitting in the middle of the room reading a book on angels that his mother had given him.

Turning his attention away from the book, Harry looked up at his mother who was still as beautiful as always.

"Hello mother," Harry said.

His mother smiled at him, which lit up her entire face and said, "Hello, my child. How are you?" She then moved next to Harry and sat down.

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "I'm reading the book you told me to read."

"I can see that. How are you finding the book? Is it hard to understand?"

"The book is good," Harry stated, "and it's not too hard to understand."

"That's great," Harry's mother said, with happiness shining in her eyes, "because starting from today I'll be teaching you how to control your abilities."

Harry froze. _Abilities_? He thought. Harry had always wondered if the abilities in this world would be a little different than the magic that he carried within him, but Harry also questioned how he would be able to use magic as his magical core has not fully developed as he was still a child.

"How am I going to use my abilities?" He asked. "Do I need to be a certain age to learn them?"

"God, no. You can start learning from any age."

"So what are you going to teach me?"

His mother's eyes glowed with excitement. "I'm going to teach you how to..."

9

Fly

9

For the first time in a long time Harry was allowed outside his room and he was ecstatic. He found himself running around passed the trees in the forest he was currently in at full speed. He could also hear his mother chuckling at how happy he was, which made her glad.

"Harrison, come back here," his mother said cheerful tone. "It's time to test your wings."

Harry complied.

"The best way," his mother began, "to learn how to fly is when you are on high ground."

This confused Harry. "But we are in a forest. How am I meant to learn when there is no high ground here?"

His mother smiled slyly. "I want you to climb the trees and jump off."

Harry just stared at her as if she was crazy. "You want me to _what_?"

"You heard me. I want you to climb the trees and jump off. It's either this or I throw you into the air."

 _Th-Throw me?_

Harry did not know which was worse, but he chose to climb the tree.

 _At least I will have a little control._

Harry chose a tree to climb and it took an hour for him to reach the highest point. At the top, the wind felt wonderful as it brushed against his skin calming him down from his fear of jumping off at this height, but the view. The view was beautiful. The sun was blazing at the highest point in the sky with not a single cloud to cover it and the sea of green trees looked to go on for miles, covering the ground below.

 _It's time to jump._ He thought.

Harry could feel his heart rapidly beating against his ribs, but not from fear anymore. It was from exhilaration.

The emotion surged through his body and gave Harry the will to run toward the end of the branch he was standing on. Then he jumped.

And was falling.

Extending his wings, Harry began to flap them causing him to shoot up into the air and for the first time in years he felt…

10

Free

10

Children, ever wonder what true freedom means? It's not living without the law. It's being…

11

True To Yourself

11

Harry had survived up to his 15th birthday, but not without problems. One being that she was dead. His mother had died. She had been killed by demons that had been constantly after them to kill Harry or use him to gain power. Harry was away from his mother when this happened, but when he felt her fading presence he knew something was wrong. So he had ran all the way back to her only to find her in a pool of her own blood.

He could remember her last words as he held her in his arms.

 _You need to run… or else they will kill you._

Harry was only 11 at the time, but he took her words to heart. So he grabbed all his things and ran, but not before burying his mother in her favourite spot in the forest. Surrounded by flowers of all kinds, he knew that she would be able to rest in peace.

During the next three years Harry moved from forest to forest until he was finally able to conceal his appearance with a glamour and make his presence feel human, so no demon was able to tell what he was. Though he did not know how to cover the sweet smell he gave off that attracted demons to him.

After he had done this, Harry began to live with the rest of human civilisation in London as an orphan on the streets, but something surprising happened to Harry while he was roaming the streets after a year. A red haired woman had found him one winter in the cold and invited him inside her house. She fed him food when other people had shunned him, because they viewed him as a dirty street rat.

The red haired woman seemingly had also mistaken him for a girl because of his long hair and androgynous features. So it came as quite a shock to the woman when Harry told her that he was a boy, but the woman still asked him if he wanted to stay in her house for the winter.

Harry said yes, as he felt no danger from the woman. So for the next few months Harry was fed, bathed and dressed in new clothes. In this time Harry had also found out a lot about the woman, like how she called herself Madam Red, but her full name was Angelina Dalles. However, it was not just that. She appeared to be very lonely, as her face changed into a look of agony whenever he was not looking, which caused him to ask why she always looked upset.

She had told him that she recently lost her husband in an accident that they were both in leaving her to lose their unborn child.

"Is that why you took me in?" Harry had asked her. "Because you wish for a child?"

Madam Red looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Maybe," she had said quietly. "I don't know."

Harry could not help but empathize with her, as they had both lost something dear to them. Then the time came for Harry to leave as winter was over, but the woman never asked him to leave. Though Harry knew he had to, as the smell he was giving off was getting stronger.

So when spring came, Harry left the house after saying thank you to Madam Red. She had not said goodbye to him. Instead she said…

12

See You Again

12

Five years flew by and Harry was back in London. He had spent the last few years traveling the world while working on a ship. The last place he had been to was India and he met the most interesting people there.

Traveling had been fun, but he was getting homesick. So he quit his job and went back to London, though he soon found himself running out of money as hotel prices were rising. That's when he spotted something in the newspaper he bought that day. It was a job offer at a manor as a butler, however it was outside of London. Harry had worked as a butler before, so the job won't be that hard and he would be living there if he got the job.

So he was currently knocking on the front door of the manor a day later and that's when Harry noticed that the place was surrounded by a vast quantity of trees and bushes making it seem as if the manor was cut off from the rest of civilisation.

 _It is a beautiful house_ , Harry thought. The history behind it must be interesting.

The sound of the door opening broke him out of his thoughts and in front of him stood a plum-red haired woman dressed in a midnight blue maid's outfit.

"Hello, my name is Harry," he introduced himself with a blinding smile. "I'm here for the job offer."

The woman blushed and said, "Y-Young Master is out right now, but please, do come in."

Harry thanked her and took a step into the manor. He was then lead into, what he presumed to be, the Master of the manor's study.

"P-Please wait here," the woman said and Harry smiled at her once again, which caused her blush to deepen.

 _He's so beautiful._ A thought popped into his head. However, it was not his thought, but the thought of the woman in front of him.

Harry's magic was powerful, which caused him to subconsciously slip into people's minds without them knowing or him having control of it.

The maid then left the room leaving Harry alone for the next 20 minutes where he stood tapping one foot. This is when he heard footsteps walking towards the room he was in.

 _So the Master of the manor has arrived?_

As the door was opening, Harry felt something that made him freeze in place. He felt the presence of a demon from behind the door, but before he could react in came a young boy with blackish-blue dressed as aristocratic and next to him stood was a demon.

"So you're here for the job offer?" The young child said as he walked over to the mahogany desk at the back of the room near the large windows.

Harry forced himself to speak. "Yes."

Truth be told, this was the first time Harry had been in close quarters with a demon as he had always been careful, but he was sure that the demon can smell his sweet scent. His mother had told him that the reason that his body put out that scent was so that it would be easier to attract demons to kill them. Though this made life very hard for him.

Harry did not look at the demon. He just kept his eyes on the young boy, though he can feel the hard stare of the demon on him.

"Please take a seat?" Said the boy waving towards the chair in front of the desk while he sat behind it.

Harry sat in the seat.

"Sebastian, bring some tea." Ordered the boy.

"Yes, Master."

Then the demon was out of the room allowing Harry to relax a little.

"Harrison, I take it?" Asked the boy.

"Yes."

"You wish to take the job as a butler?"

"That's right."

"You have also worked as a sailor for five years, did you not?"

This made Harry blink in shock. "How did you know?"

The boy smirked at his reaction. "After being contacted by you yesterday over the phone, Sebastian spoke with your old boss, John. He had said that you were a hard worker. Always did things on time."

"I do things to the best of my abilities," Harry said.

"That's why I'm giving you an offer. You will train under Sebastian for the next few months until you are used to working in these conditions," the boy explained or shall he start to call him Young Master now.

Harry had a bad feeling about working with the demon, but he really needed the money as his was almost gone.

 _As long as I don't show my true form._

"Do you accept?"

Harry stared deep into the boy's eyes. "Yes."

A knock came from the door. The demon was back. He came in, but not with a tray that carried tea.

The demon bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but your Aunt is here."

"Ciel," called out a familiar voice. "How are-"

The woman walked into the room, but before she finished her sentence, she caught sight of Harry and her eyes widened.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry got out of his seat and grinned at her. "Madam Red, you have not aged a day since the last time I saw you."

She laughed. "You have grown into a gentleman as well as a handsome lad."

"You both known each other?" The Young Master questioned.

"Of course," Harry said. "She helped me out when I was on the streets. Even let me stay in her house until winter was over."

"How could I not? You were freezing out in the cold and could have died."

 _I doubt that._

The cold did not affect his body that much, but it was always nice being somewhere warm.

"I should get going. I need to pack my trunk," Harry said glancing at the time.

"Get Sebastian to help you," said the young earl. "It would allow you to move in today."

"N-No. There is no need. Really."

"I'll be glad to help the new member of staff settle in." The demon broke in.

Harry turned to face him and saw the demon had a small sly smile upon his face.

 _God help me._

"Then it's settled. Sebastian go help Harrison get his things and make him feel at…"

13

Home

13

"Is everything okay?" The demon asked as they were packing his things into the truck in the hotel room. "You seem very tense.

 _Who can blame me?_

"I'm fine," Harry lied smoothly, as he carefully picked up his mother's books. He had transfigured them to look like normal books, so no one would know what there were.

 _I miss you_. He thought thinking of his mother, as he looked down at the book in his hand.

Suddenly, Harry felt the demon behind him causing him to freeze in place. Then there was the sound of a sharp intake of air.

Did the demon just sniff him?

"Has anyone told you that you smell wonderful?" The demon said in a low voice close to his ear.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out.

The demon chuckled and finally moved away from him, but Harry was still frozen in place.

"All your things are packed. Shall we get going?"

Harry saw that the book was no longer in his hand, but in the trunk which snapped out of his momentary state of shock. "U-Um yeah."

Harry moved over to his trunk to pick it up, but the demon stopped him.

"Allow me."

The demon then held his trunk with ease and they began their journey to his new home. The…

14

Phantomhive Manor

14

Children. Children that will inherit this dreadful world. There comes a time in your life that you will come across a place with secrets. A place filled with sorrow and pain. What would you do in that situation? Would you begin your journey to slowly heal the place? Or to save you the trouble of danger, would you…

… _run away?_

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to those who have read down to the bottom and please tell me your thoughts on this chapter.

 **Update 09/10/16:**

I forgot to add that I'm not the first person who used this really fascinating and unconventional style of writing, so if you want to check out the writer that inspired me to use it look at Graham Swift's book Waterland. I studied it for my last year at A-Levels and I thought that I should share it with you. The style really amazed me and I hope it does the same to you if you get the chance to read it or study it. However, I just want to say that if imitating an author's style of writing is against fanfiction's rules then I will take down this story in respect for the author.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A drop in the ocean. A player of shadows arrives. And the cycle of rebirth begins.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Breaking Tomorrow

* * *

1

Trusting the Wrong Person

1

Children, children that will bring hope in a world filled with despair. You are the ones that will put life back into this barren earth, so the dreams of this future are placed on you.

Seems like a lot of pressure, right?

But what if those dreams are placed on the wrong people? For example, you can trust your dreams to a politician, but they won't always fulfil them. They will lie to you with sweet promises, and within seconds those promises would be broken. Now could you say the same for yourself? Would you promise to fulfil those dreams of bringing a great future to this Earth? If you did, would you break it?

There are many reasons why promises are broken, but not all are good.

For Harry, at the age of 10, a year before Harry's mother died and a few years after he had learnt to fly, he had promised his mother something, something that would cause a lot of internal conflicts in the future. It would be something that would cause a lot of…

2

Pain

2

Harry was in agony.

Well, not in a physical sense, but more in the mental sense. This was because the servants in this house were utterly useless, they caused him a lot of headaches. A week had gone by and he was adjusting to living in the manor, but having disasters happening in every corner was exhausting, though it kept him on his toes.

"And how did you break all these pieces of china, Mey Rin?" Harry asked the maid while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I-I was trying to c-clean them, but I t-tripped," she stuttered.

Harry sighed. "Be grateful Sebastian is out with the Young Master."

"Yes," she responded looking down.

"But at least you're not hurt," Harry said softly causing her to glance up in surprise. "Return to your other duties. I will deal with this mess."

He smiled reassuringly as her cheeks tinted red in response.

"T-Thank you."

When she left the room, Harry dropped his smile and sighed once again. He gazed down upon the broken pieces and contemplated fixing them with his magic, but decided against the idea as he would have to explain how he fixed them to Mey Rin if she asked.

After he was done carefully throwing all the pieces in the bin, he felt the presence of the Young Master and the demon step into the room. He walked to the front door to greet them. The other servants were also there.

"Welcome home, Young Master," they said cheerfully.

Ciel only nodded in acknowledgment.

"The manor does not seem to be in a state of disaster for once," Sebastian said taking note of his surroundings.

"Of course," the strawberry-blond haired gardener beamed. "We always look after the house properly when you are gone."

Harry held back a scoff and observed the servants incredulously. _Yeah, if it was not for my help._

"Well, it's almost time for lunch," the demon announced. "Harry, come help me prepare the food."

Harry nodded and began to follow him into the kitchen. In the week Harry had been here he had found out certain things about the demon, like how he was the one who cooked the Young Master's dishes, not the chef, Bard, and Harry could see why. Though Bard was a kind man, who in their right mind would use a flamethrower to cook food?

"What are we cooking?" Harry asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

"We are going to be making an Haute cuisine." Sebastian explained. "It will appeal to the Young Master's taste, as it is a lighter dish. So please start by cutting the fresh vegetables."

Harry grabbed a vegetable and a knife and began cutting it on the chopping board.

"You seem to show immense skill at cooking, Harry," Sebastian observed after 30 minutes. "Who taught you to cook if I may ask?"

"My mother," Harry answered falsely as he stirred the pot. "She was not a chef, but her cooking was known to be _heavenly_."

The real reason Harry was good at cooking was because he had been a high-class chef in one of his many previous lives. He used to own a 5-star restaurant, thus he knew all kinds of dishes, across cultures and periods, but he could not share this knowledge to the demon, as it would raise questions.

"I would love to meet your moth-"

"You would not be able to," Harry interrupted. "She's dead."

Harry felt the bluntness of his words cause the demon to pause, but he quickly resumed his work.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

 _Empty words. That's what you would say._

Harry said nothing in return. He just began dusting seasonings on the meat frying in the pan.

30 minutes more had passed and the meal was ready. It was presented in the dining room to Ciel who enthusiastically consumed the food. A simple dinner was also made for the servants, they ate in the kitchen after the Young Master finished.

"This is amazing, Sebastian," Bard exclaimed while munching on his piece of meat.

The other's nodded furiously in agreement while eating their own dish.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I could not have done it without Harry's help."

They all turned toward Harry as if they were admiring him in a new light.

"So, the new kid is good at cooking, huh?" Bard questioned.

Harry scratched his head in embarrassment under their curious gazes. Even after all these years, he would never be used to being the centre of attention.

"Aren't you going to eat as well, Harry?" Mey Rin asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Please enjoy the meal."

"We will!" They said and turned their attention back to eating their food.

Harry stepped out of the kitchen and began his stroll towards the garden. He needed some fresh air and time alone. It was not that he hated being in this house with these people, but he was accustomed to his own company.

Finding a spot under a tree, Harry sat down. He let the cool spring air caress his skin. Lunch was the one of the only times he could be left alone, as everyone one else was busy eating. Today he proved himself unlucky. The demon was walking his way.

"So, this is where you are during lunch?" Sebastian said, shuffling down beside Harry.

Harry tensed up and the demon did not fail to notice this, but he asserted nothing.

"What do you want?"

The demon chuckled. "Are you always this untrusting of people?"

 _Only demons,_ he thought, though he not say it out loud.

"I just wish to talk," the demon explained.

"About what?"

"Can't I get to know you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sure…"

"You don't seem to believe me but I am genuinely hoping to be friends with you."

 _Friends?_

Harry thought back to this past week. The demon had not done anything that would harm him, even though his scent grew more potent. This made Harry wonder if he could trust the demon. He thought back to the promise he made his mother.

"I'm sorry," Harry spoke after a moment, "but I cannot be friends with you."

The demon frowned. "May I ask why?"

"That's a…"

3

Secret

3

Summer had arrived and the days were slowly getting hotter, but Harry took no notice of it. Instead he was focused on something else entirely.

 _They're hiding something._

The Young Master and Sebastian.

Harry had noticed this when Ciel received a letter this morning, resulting in the young master and the demon taking a trip to London for a couple days. Though not without Harry placing a listening charm on the boy.

It was during those few days that he found out the secret Ciel and Sebastian kept hidden. Sebastian was bound to Ciel through a contract, in exchange for his soul. Harry also found that Ciel was some sort of an investigator for the Queen, as they were working on the controversial and much talked about Jack the Ripper. However, the case had come to an end, not without casualties. The last of the victim being the ripper herself, Madam Red.

It had hurt Harry to find out that Madam Red was behind the killings. He could do nothing about it now, but let the dead rest in this time of…

4

Mourning

4

After Madam Red's funeral, Ciel did not speak to anyone for the rest of the day. He kept to his study and only allowed Sebastian in. Harry knew it was because the boy did not want to let anyone see him grieve, as it exposed his weakened state.

 _He is but a child forced to grow too quickly,_ Harry thought, pitying the boy. Although, he could not help but relate to his pain as he was once in that position. If there was one thing Harry had learnt, it was to never be afraid of displaying your sorrow, it never meant that you were weak. It never meant that you could not stand on your own. It meant you could have others by your side to help you heal.

This was something Harry did not have, because he knew _it_ would always follow. It being…

5

Death and Destruction

5

Children. Dear children, the event that caused Harry so much pain, so much ache, with it memories of the deaths of his loved ones. The destruction of something so sacred to him and his people that they could not survive without it.

So, he made a choice to change it.

And it gave his people life once more.

But it would forever be his _curse_.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. A lot of personal things had happened, which made me not able to write for a while. But I'm back and happy with the positive response I got with the last chapter.

Also, the reason I skipped the arc with Madam Red is because this is no actually reason for Harry to be involved with Ciel's investigations yet and he does not want to expose himself to soon. Plus people don't trust others with their secrets so easily.

 **Please Review!**


End file.
